Summary: Pilot Core The overall objective of ORCASTRAIT?s Pilot Core is to support innovative pilot projects that are consistent with the Center?s goal - to substantially improve the science of care provider interventions, enabling the research community to build and deliver evidence based, standardized, and measured interventions grounded in sound principles of technology research and development. To this end, our pilots focus on care support intervention development that is built on prior evidence for their potential value, but are seen to be substantially improved by integrally using technologies as a part of the intervention (e.g. telehealth delivery, objective life activities inventories). At the same time, providing frequent and/or continuous objective assessment of real- world outcomes will better inform the research efficacy itself. Moreover, taking advantage of technologies that provide these more objective outcome measures for both the PWD and CP in the stream of everyday life provides unprecedented opportunities to gain insight into mechanisms. The first year?s pilots are: ?Tele- STELLA: Using Technology to Advance ADRD Family Education and Support?, and ?SHARE-sense: A Dyadic Care Planning Intervention Program for Early-Stage Dementia Integrating In-Home Objective Sensing of Behavioral Patterns.? The Specific Aims of our Pilot Core are to: ! 1. Support innovative pilot studies necessary to inform ongoing and future research consistent with the ORCASTRAIT theme - substantially improving the science of care provider interventions enabling the research community to build and deliver evidence based, standardized, and measured interventions grounded in sound principles of technology research and development. These are then intended to be translated into wider application. 2. Provide a system for identification and solicitation of the best science for future pilot studies. 3. Complete intelligent and objective review of all pilots and monitor the progress and outcomes of each pilot and the pilot program as a whole.